Each problem just leads to another
by TheFuzzyKitten
Summary: Novapaw was just running away from one of his problems... which just led him into several more... ( NOTE: This will be a two tom romance... between two toms... so... yeah...)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. (If you would consider this being one ^.^) Okay so, this takes place moons after _The Last Hope_. I created the main character of this fanfiction. In the next chapters (If people want me to write them that is…) there will be times when my made character meets other characters that are from the book. I plan on writing more chapters to this Fanfiction if people want me to…

So please, review with you guy's honest opinions. : )

Ohhhh, sugar, I almost forgot…. So… uhm….. I wasn't going to do this….. but….. it just ended up this way….. ITS TWO TOMS! IM SO SORRY! I wasn't going to make it that way but… it just happened….

I probably stopped like all of you from reading this ….. that's fine I guess…

Well, if youre still here and you don't mind reading this….. YAYYY!

Enjoy! (If possible...)

~TheFuzzyKitten c:

…

It was moon-high. The moon casted scattered light on the huge field. Long shadows where made by every bush and by the sprinting tom, who's breath was showing from the leaf-bare air. His huffing rang loudly through the air, scaring away any prey that was nearby. He didn't care about the prey. All he wanted to do now was run. Run away from the news he just heard. Run away from the yowls, shrieks, and hisses he heard in his camp from the battle that was held earlier. His muscles screeched for him to stop running, to stop and rest, but he ignored it and heaved on. He felt tears swelling in his eyes but he refused to let them run. _**Novapaw never, **__**never**__** cries. Not over anything.**_

He kept the tears in, for the apprentice treasured pride. His mother always taught him that pride was the one thing you didn't have to earn from anyone but yourself. Every other valuable emotion, you earned from others. Novapaw wasn't sure if he believed all of what his mother had told him but he still kept pride on his highest pedestal. Just because he had pride in himself, the cat wasn't the boastful kind. He didn't prance around, telling other clan cats that he was better than them- no – he wasn't that type of cat. It might not make since to every cat but to Novapaw it did. He didn't think he was better than every cat, but he didn't think he was the least valuable cat. You could call it self-confidence from a certain perspective but Novapaw thought differently. He gave everyone the respect that they earned, another thing taught by his mother. Some cats saw this as a weakness; others saw it as a very valuable trait Novapaw had.

The sleek, light-grey cat pounded on. His eyes were focused not in front of him, like they should have been, but up. He loved to look up at Silverpelt. It always calmed him when he was kit. When he was a kit, if he would wake his mother up at night with all his wigging and moving about, she would take him out of the nursery, and show him the beauty of Silverpelt. It made him feel all warm inside, like he was safe. And, he knew he was.

But that feeling of protection didn't come. Instead, Novapaw found himself disgusted, like he had just been told the worst of lies. He felt as if the world he knew was running him down and he wouldn't survive the chase; he felt like a plump rabbit, the ones that never stand a chance against his fellow clan mates. This feeling made him disgusted at himself to. He wanted to curl up in a ball and wake up from this nightmare.

Because of the thoughts racing through his head, Novapaw didn't notice the change of scenery, or the branch laid out in the path on front of him. He tripped landing head first onto the ground. He hissed roughly and sat up, flicking specs of dirt off his long ears**. **_**Why are there tree branches on Windclan territory? There are supposed to be a few bushes but…**_He didn't think about it too much. He didn't care. The thin tom sat there, catching his breath from his charge to…. where ever he was now. He kept his eyes down on the ground.

_**What am I doing? I just ran away from my problem… talk about a feather-brained decision… **_

Novapaw stood suddenly, ears falling back on his head. "I'm being pathetic!" he hissed, digging his claws as far as he could into the stiff, cold ground.

"Why sit here and complain like a small kit! I'm being ridiculous!" Then, it hit him hard. The throbbing pain in his chest. The burning behind his eyes and in his stomach. He crouched low, shutting his eyes tightly. The pain coursed through his body, making every part of feel as if it was about to break. The apprentice couldn't bare it.

He let the tears flow.

They were swelling, hot tears, the worst kind. He let out bursts of tears, the type of weeping that made your stomach feel as if it was tumbling over itself. He let himself fall the rest of the way to the ground. He slowly curled himself up, placing his head flat on the ground. His tears hit the chilled ground with a silent thud. He felt like disappearing. If any cat saw him now, it would shatter every single aspect of honor, you could call it, that he had.

The wind blew, causing the rustling of trees to be heard. This made Novapaw shiver, moving his nose under his paw. As soon as the sheer cold pierced through his fur, it was stopped by a warm presence. The warmth spread throughout his body, like when you basked in the sun during Greenleaf. Novapaw realized, after a moment of enjoying the warmth that it was coming from another cat. The Windclan tom felt fur brushing against his and when he sniffed the air, he caught a scent of another cat mixed with his. He couldn't tell if the scent was of a Windclan cat but, because of the state that he was in, he didn't explore the scent.

A burst of tears again left Novapaw. He let out a small sobbing sound, trying to be as silent as possible.

"It's okay. I'm here" a low, edging voice rang. The cat next to Novapaw moved closer to him, placing their head on his flank gently. Novapaw hesitated, his eyes remaining shut._**I need to leave. I need to get up, and run away from this mysterious cat! **_But he couldn't for some reason; he didn't want to. He found himself… calming down. Like this one cat's presence was taking all of his sorrow away. He felt _protected. _

Novapaw moved closer to the cat. He loved the feeling of being protected. Of course, he would never admit this to anyone; it was what kits liked. His tears soon faltered and stopped so the only sound that was heard was the breeze swaying trees and his own breathing. He focused on what the body pressed upon him felt like. It was big, not massive like some of the cats he had seen at Gatherings, but he could tell that this cat was strong. The cat felt bigger in general, so, most likely, this cat was a warrior. Novapaw shot those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't care right now. He truly didn't.

After a while of unmistakable comfort, Novapaw spoke quietly. "I'm pitiful..." he felt his thoughts slipping away into the dark sea of sleep; his head was fuzzy, the sign of slipping off to slumber.

"No you aren't...

_Bunny._"

~U~U~

Novapaw jolted awake, catching his breath like he had just seen a pack of foxes. _**What happened? Where am I? **_He stood fiercely, getting into a ready-to-attack stance just in case the cat was still around.

_**I'm in… Windclan territory. **_

There was no mistaking it. The wide open field was singing in the sunlight. The gentle, chilled breeze brought the scent of hare and grass. Novapaw shook his head and sighed.

"The clan is probably worried sick about me…" he muttered to himself. " I have to face them sooner or later..." He didn't want to go back yet. He didn't want to face the others as they practiced their sorrows just like he had done the night before. He wanted to be with the cat he was with last night; the one that could protect him from what had happened yesterday.

The one that could erase the memory of his mentor's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, I realized just how short my first chapter was. -~- Sooo, I'm gonna write the second one. This chapter goes more "in depth" (I guess…) with the story so… Hope you enjoy : )

**Also, This story comes after **_**The Last Hope. **_**I know there have been other books published like **_**Bramblestar's Storm **_**but this is made up after Last Hope. It'll have many OCs and some of the cat's fates will be different then what they end up being. **

~TheFuzzyKitten c:

….

Novapaw entered Windclan's camp, a scrawny hare clamped tightly in his jaw. It had been a quarter moon since the battle between Windclan and Riverclan; a quarter moon since Novapaw's encounter with the strange cat. Novapaw didn't think 24/7 of this cat but the cat still tracked over his thoughts now and again. More important things were happening around him.

Whitetail just had a liter of four kits: Snowkit, Daisykit, Crystalkit, and Swiftkit. They were the only cats occupying the nursery. The kits father, Onestar, had one of his lives taken in the same skirmish that killed… Novapaw shook his head slightly, making sure not to damage the kill in his mouth- well, damage it more than it was. He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to look ahead. He wanted to look forward in becoming a warrior.

_**Well… I should have became a warrior already… It's fine. I'll just have to work so hard that Onestar notices again… or my new mentor…**_

Novapaw's eyes traveled across the clearing and landed on the light brown tabby Sedgewhisker. _**Just…why her? Why does she have to be his mentor? It's not that she was a bad one it's just….**_

Novapaw shook his head more violently this time. _**Just stop it flea-brain. **_Novapaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and set down his sad excuse of a kill then turned on his heel and headed over to where his new mentor sat, alone.

"Sedgewhisker." Novapaw said in a friendly manner, trying to get the she-cat's attention.

Sedgewhisker didn't answer; she didn't even flick an ear. She kept her gaze straight forward, not looking at Novapaw who approached her on her right. Her gaze was strong, yes, but in her eyes, all that showed was pure agony. The cat looked exhausted. Her once beautiful, shiny coat was ruff and matted, like she hadn't cleaned herself in moons. She looked skinnier than the other cats did in leaf-bare. Her two front legs gave off a constant small shake, like she was cold.

Novapaw sighed silently and pressed his flank against hers. Sedgewhisker jumped slightly and looked at him; her face twisted up in confusion.

"Sedgewhisker." Novapaw repeated himself, still in his gentle, calming voice.

"I'm sorry Novapaw, do you need something?" The she-cat muttered, her voice faltering throughout her words.

"Did you talk to Onestar about me attending the gathering this evening?" Novapaw searched the cat's face for any sign of well-being. There was none.

Sedgewhisker nodded. "He said that you will be joining the group that goes. I, however, am staying here. I'm not-"she swallowed and looked away from him-"feeling well."

Novapaw nods. "Alright. I'm hoping you'll feel better…" _**She looks miserable… **_The she-cat sounded as if she was just heaving out words with no meaning behind them. Novapaw hesitates before running his muzzle against hers. "Promise me you'll feel better?" _**I'm such a hare-brain! I don't even know her! **_

Sedgewhisker looked at him again, no expression on her face. She breaks out into a small sad smile and shakes her head slowly and mews," I'm trying Novapaw… I'm trying. Don't worry about me." She looks away from him again, the smile still on her face. "Have fun at the gathering."

Novapaw nodded and turned. "Alright, I will Sedgewhisker." He was about to begin his pad to the apprentices' den.

"Oh and, Novapaw?"

"Yes?" Novapaw looked back at his mentor, expecting to see the cat sitting there a second ago; the cat that was torn apart. But that was not what he was greeted with. The she-cat sitting there now was bristling and holding her head high. She was snarling and her tail flicked back and forth; her once sad eyes were menacing, giving her face a devilish look.

"If you speak to any _Riverclan_-" she spat out that term like she had just taken a bite of crowfood," –cats, tell them that Windclan should have one our battle. Not those fox-hearts."

Novapaw hesitantly nodded. He continued his walk to the apprentices'' den. He entered the den that he shared with no one and laid down in his comfortable nest. _**I'll get some sleep in before the gathering… I should be expecting the worst… **_He shut his eyes and tried his best to blank his mind from all of his racing thoughts. _**What was Sedgewhisker thinking about? Is Whitetail okay? I should visit her tomorrow… Would she even want to see him? This would be so much simpler if….**_

The last thing to enter Novapaw's mind before sleep took over him was the warmth of a cat he didn't know.

….

Novapaw followed his clan mates around the lake. Onestar ended up choosing to take Novapaw, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight, Crowfeather, Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, Weaselfur, Heathertail, and Boulderfur. They trotted along in a reasonable pace, making sure that they would get there in time that the other clans did. Once they had made it to the tree bridge and crossed it with ease, Onestar led them towards the gathering place, but stopped then just before the place was in eye-shot. Novapaw icked up the traces of Shadowclan and Riverclan cats; the clans most likely already gathered.

"Listen up, my clan cats." He meowed sternly, turning to his clan mates," We will not be starting fights or pitch a hiss. This is a time of peace. We are better than the others, and the only way we can prove that tonight is by keeping our heads high and not uttering a word." The Windclan cats all muttered agreement so Onestar led them into the clearing.

Novapaw's guess was correct. Shadowclan and Riverclan were already gathered. As soon as Windclan entered, almost all of the cats atteneding with Riverclan stood, their fur beginning to bristle. Novapaw stopped at the edge 0f the clearing to look about, watching his other clan mates from behind.

Crowfeather and Nightcloud sat next to each other near a group of clustered Shadowclan cats. One of the cats in the group, a calico she-cat, seemed to call out to Crowfeather. The black tom nodded in her direction in a friendly manner but didn't say a word. Heathertail and Boulder~ took a seat next to a single Shadowclan cat who smiled at them and began to converse. Owlwhisker and Weaselfur followed Ashfoot and Onestar to the oak tree that stood in the middle of the clearing. Onestar jumped up onto one of the lower hanging branches, not even glancing at Mistystar. Ashfoot sat down about the base of the trunk, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth. Owlwisker and Weaselfur sat a little ways off from her.

Novapaw soon caught the scent of Thunderclan. He padded the rest of the way into to the clearing and sat somewhat in the back, aloof from the other cats. As Thunderclan, led by Bramblestar, made their way into the clearing, Novapaw was lost in thought. _**What will Onestar say about the battle? What will Mistystar say? What will the leaders of Shadowclan and Thunderclan do when they hear this news? This is the first battle to occur ever since the Dark Forest cats attacked… or so I've been told. Will this truly be a peaceful gathering? What if a fight-**_

"Hello."

Novapaw jumped up to his feet, heart pounding. He turned his glare at the owner of the voice.

A tom was crouched there, smirking at Novapaw. The tom was well muscled and had light brown fur and white tipped ears. He had piercing green eyes that showed pure mischief. He had a huge scar running from his eyes down to the end of the bottom part of his muzzle.

"Looks like I scared you, sorry." The tom got out of his crouch and stood not too far from Novapaw.

Novapaw sniffed. _**Thunderclan…**_ He cleared his throat and sat back down as calmly as possible. "Not at all…" he forced a friendly tone.

The tom's expression stayed as he looked up and down Novapaw. "I'm Wolfstorm." He meowed lowly, keeping his voice steady.

"That's nice…" Novapaw muttered, not even glancing at the cat. _**What does **__**this**__** cat want? I seriously don't feel like talking to any cat…**_

Wolfstorm's smirk died down from this comment and he rolled his eyes, huffing out," Well, what's yours?"

Novapaw sighed heavily and laid his dark blue eyes on the tom. "Novapaw, are you happy now?"

"Novapaw? You're not a warrior yet?"

_**Is that disappointment …? **_ Novapaw shook his head and answered," I should have been made one already but I am not one yet."

Wolfstorm nodded slowly. "Ahh… Right." The strong tom moved next to Novapaw a sat, still keeping a respectful distance. "I was only made a warrior about a quarter-moon ago."

Novapaw stiffened. "Oh, _good for you._" He muttered through gritted teeth." _**What is with this cat? Can he not tell that I would like him to leave? **_

The tom stopped speaking for a bit, his gaze going from the cats gathering in front of the pair and Novapaw. The tip of Novapaw's long tail began to twitch with annoyance. "When are they going to start..." he mewed under his breath as he crouched down lowly to the ground, making his short fur brush the ground. Finally, Bramblestar was making his way to stand on his low-hanging branch.

"You know, I didn't expect your personality would be like this, Bunny."

_**That term… **_

Novapaw instantly stood out of his crouch. His wide, shaken eyes met with piercing, steady green ones.

"I would like to start this gathering by says prey is scarce in Thunderclan…."

_**What? What!? **_ Novapaw looked away from Wolfstorm and to the leader speaking, not even bothering to sit back down.

_**The cat that comforted me, that made me feel protected was a **__**Thunderclan**__** cat? AND a tom? What? **_Novapaw flicked both his ears. **It's not like I've done anything ****wrong**** it's just so embarrassing. He saw me ****in that state.**** He also seems like the type of cat that would never let you live that down. **He shook his head again. _**Focus on the gathering… That's what you came here to do… **_He began to focus on the words being said.

"Wolfstorm has become a warrior." Bramblestar continued, looking in the back of the clearing and at Wolfstorm. Cheerful yowls came from all Thunderclan cats and a few from the other clans. Wolfstorm stood and nodded his thanks before sitting back down steadily.

"That is all of Thunderclan's news." Bramblestar sat back down and Onestar stood.

"I would like to go next." He moved to the edge of his branch, standing boldly. "Prey is short, yes, but still running. Whitetail has had another liter of kits and we welcome them all into Windclan." His ears twitched as he continued on, "Also, there was gruesome battle between Windclan and Riverclan."

Rowanstar and Bramblestar instantly stood on their branches, looking shocked. Mistyfoot stayed seated, her gaze on the old Windclan leader. The cats below began to murmur.

"This battle led to the cost of one of my nine lives and the death of our fellow warrior, Emberfoot."

Novapaw clamped his jaw shut tightly. He slowly sat back down, his paws feeling numb. _**I wasn't ready for that… why? **_He looked down at the ground in front of him. Wolfstorm glanced at him but turned his gaze instantly back to Onestar.

"Windclan lost, so now, Riverclan's border stretches to Horseplace." Onestar finished.

Rages from cats in the other clans were instantly hissed out:

"This is absurd!

"At what cost!"

"What does Horseplace even have to offer Riverclan?!"

Mistystar stood and flicked her tail to attempt to silent the cats below. "Onestar, you forgot to mention, that the only reason we did this trouble was because we constantly scented Windclan cats well into our territory. You didn't expect Riverclan to simply ignore this, did you?" She met his graze with a challenging one. "I even was kind enough to make one of my border patrols wait for a Windclan border patrol to pass so they could tell you about these new scents."

"And what my warriors said was the truth, Mistystar. We never once crossed your well respected border." Onestar meowed back, keeping his gaze strong.

"Then tell me, Onestar, how did Windclan _scent_ get passed our borders _multiple times _around the same area?" Mistystar retorted, her tail lashing with annoyance.

Onestar, after a moment of staring, looked away from Mistystar. "I refuse to fight during a Gathering for I respect the rule for peace. But, this will not go unnoticed, Mistystar." He sat down calmly on his branch, ending the feud there.

Mistystar hissed with annoyance but sat as well. "Very well…"

Rowanstar stood hesitantly, looking from Onestar to Mistystar. "Shadowclan has no big news to report, only that prey is running low. This Gathering has come to an end." He jumped down from the oak and called his clan with a simple twitch of his tail.

Novapaw stood abruptly.

"Novapaw." Wolfstorm meowed softly. "I'm sorry about Emberfoot…. Was that why you were upset that night? Was it because of his death?"

This hit a nerve of rage inside of Novapaw. He turned swiftly on the Thunderclan cat and hissed, "That doesn't concern you, you flea-brain!" His fur was standing on end and his hackles were raised, making him look somewhat bigger. "Keep to your own clan!" Novapaw snarled. He noticed some cats from leaving clans looking over at him with questionable glances. Novapaw shook his head and looked away from the tom, his fur remaining on end.

"Look, Novapaw-" He was cut off by Bramblestar calling for Thunderclan to exit. "I have to go… Meet me by the Thunderclan-Windclan border at Moonhigh tomorrow. I'll explain what happened." He turned and bounded after his forfeiting clan, flicking his tail as his last gesture.

"Yeah, _right._" Novapaw spat before setting off after his own clan. 

….

Soooo, I made Rowanclaw Rowan_star._ Its not that I didn't like Blackstar because personaly, I loved him. I just…. Wanted to I guess. :3

Please review. Im doing this to become a better writer in general because writing has been a passion of mine since…. Well the beginning of everything. ^_^.

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.

~TheFuzzyKitten c:


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to write another cappie so I did….

c:

…

"I say we attack while they are at a weak state!" Crowfeather hissed, raking his claws across the ground.

"We're just as weak as they are, flea-brain!" Heathertail retorted, resting her tail on top of her paws. "If and when we do attack, we will need every single clan cat to have all of their strength."

Crowfeather whipped around to face her. "If we do _that_, they will have time to obtain all of their strength as well." He meowed in a low, challenging voice.

Heathertail stood, taking a step closer to the black tom. "Are you saying you want to send your clan mates into a battle with open wounds, knowing well enough that they will get hurt again?" she muttered, meeting his challenging eyes with her own. "Kestrelflight can only do so much."

"Kestrelflight should start thinking about getting himself an apprentice if he can't handle it." Crowfeather's tail lashed furiously.

Kestrelflight stepped forward, his fur bristling. "I have been trying the hardest I can!"

"Apparently, not hard enough!" Crowfeather growled, narrowing his eyes at the old tom.

"That's enough." Onestar yowled, trotting to the middle of the camp. "We aren't attacking tonight." Crowfeather hissed through gritted teeth at this; Heathertail lifted her chin, looking delighted.

"But, like I announced at the Gathering, we will do something about this soon. Also, while I have every cats attention." Onestar scanned the group of cats. "Ashfoot, I would like you to lead a border patrol to Riverclan's border, remark the scent markers. You may pick three other cats to accompany you. Heathertail, you lead a hunting patrol. Hunt near Thunderclan's border. Take Novapaw and two other cats with you." Onestar's gaze fell on Novapaw and he smiled gently. "That will be all." In one swift movement, Onestar had turned and was heading towards the nursery.

Novapaw rose from where he was sitting and silently padded over to where Heathertail stood.

"Who would you like to take, Heathertail?" He asked in a light voice.

"I was thinking Weaselfur and Nightcloud." Heathertail muttered, scanning the crowd for the two cats. Once she spotted them, she bounded over. Novapaw waited patiently as the two cats got up and followed Heathertail to the entrance of the camp. Heathertail flicked her tail and the four cats were off, heading towards the border that Windclan shared with Thunderclan.

"Novapaw." Heathertail called behind her. Novapaw picked up his pace so he matched the blue eyed she-cat's.

"Yes, Heathertail?" He kept his gaze ahead of him.

"Can you tell me why Onestar told us to hunt around Thunderclan's border?" Her voice was in a serious tone.

Novapaw slightly gulped. _**This must be a test… **_He thought about his answer for a moment, noticing that the group's pace was slowing down and the scent of another clan's border markers reached his nose.

"Uhm..." Novapaw finally spoke up as the group came to a stop; Nightcloud and Weaselfur, however, kept on but in different directions, obviously going to hunt. "… Is it because sometimes some of Thunderclan's woodland prey crosses the border? Because the prey does so, it makes it rightfully our kill, am I correct? Onestar wants to increase the chances of us finding prey, even if the fortunate act of Thunderclan prey coming onto Windclan territory is rare." Novapaw gave a small smile, then turned to look at Heathertail, searching for any signs of approval.

Heathertail looked at him, keeping expressionless. She suddenly smiled widely and flicked his ear with her tail in an approving and friendly matter. "Right you are. Now, off hunting you go." She padded to the side of Novapaw, smiled at him once more, and trotted away, her ears pricked and her footsteps silent.

Novapaw headed in the opposite direction as Heathertail. He padded along, mouth parted. After a few minutes of searching, he picked up the scent of hare. Novapaw instantly dropped low to the ground, his long tail parallel to the earth beneath him. He carefully placed one paw in front of the other, moving silently through the tall grass. As he made it over a small hill, the hare came into view. Novapaw slowed his step, creeping up on the small hare from downwind. _**Alright… this is close enough. **_Novapaw bunched up his powerful back legs, getting ready to pounce and begin chase.

The hare sprang, running with intense speed earlier than Novapaw expected. Novapaw sprang after it, trying to catch up with the prey, pushing hard against the earth. The hare was getting closer and closer to him. He was just about to take the final spring to end the chase when something- or rather _someone_- tackled him to the ground.

Novapaw instantly reacted. He pushed up against his attacker with his hind legs, his claws unsheathed. The cat instantly moved off of him.

"N-novapaw! You have to… run, quickly!" The voice was familiar.

Novapaw stood quickly and for the first time looked at his attacker.

"Owlwhisker?" Owlwhisker was panting. Hard.

"Y-you have to run. I don't think I can m…make back on time." The old tom huffed on.

"Owlwhisker, what are you talking about?" Novapaw asked, deeply confused.

"It's Ashfoot. The border patrol was a-ambushed by Riverclan warriors. She was severely i-injured. Kestrelflight doesn't have the right herbs to-to treat her. He asked me to run and see if Jayfeather has the herbs Celandine and Chervil. Kerstrelflight also said he needs more cobwebs. Now h….hurry!" despitebeing out of breath, Owlwhisker turned and raced back in the direction he came.

Novapaw stood there wide eyed. _**Go into Thunderclan territory? Right now? **_He shook his head violently and raced towards Thunderclan's border. _**That doesn't matter right now. I'm sure they will understand. No matter what clan you're from, you wouldn't let a cat die if you could stop it…right? At least not a cat in a clan you are at peace with… right? **_

Novapaw halted in front of the tree line. He shook his head once more before pounding into the forest, almost instantly tripping over a branch. He swerved around each tree and jumped over many branches. _**This is so different… Much more tiring… **_Novapaw grunted as he jumped over a log that hid a small cliff. Novapaw noticed the scent of Thunderclan getting stronger by each stride he took. _**Is that a… cat? **_

A long-haired grey tom with was laying down, by what seemed like a tunnel, fast asleep. _**This must be the entrance of the camp…**_ Novapaw did not stop running. He sprinted into the tunnel, startling the cat that once was sleeping awake; the cat instantly hissed and went after Novapaw. Novapaw was greeted at the entrance by a number of cats, warrior and apprentice alike, all bristling. Hisses came from all around Novapaw, but he shook it off and stepped into the camp some more.

"Please! I need to see Jayfeather! We are in desperate need of herbs!" he panted out._** Great Starclan, how could these cats possibly run through that **__**every single**__** day?**_

"Jayfeather is not here at the moment. What is it that you need from him, intruder?" Bramblestar was standing upon a ledge of some sort. He wasn't bristling like the other cats, but you could tell he was not happy by the events taking place.

"We need Celandine and Chervil. " Novapaw called back. "Our border patrol was ambushed by Riverclan cats. Ashfoot was severely injured and if I don't hurry back with those herbs and some cobwebs, she most likely won't make it! Please!" Novapaw was surprised when the last yowl came out as a despite plead.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your clan's problems do not-" he was cut off by a loud growl from across the clearing. A dark brown she-cat stood- no sat? - there, looking very frustrated.

"We have plenty of those herbs! There is no reason why we shouldn't help them!" she hissed out, her gaze meeting Bramblestar's.

"Briarlight that still doesn't mean this tom can just trot into our territory with no invitation." Bramblestar meowed back, his voice calm.

"Oh please, he hasn't hurt any cat, has he? And look at him. He is clearly scared out of his mind."

Novapaw clamped his mouth shut before he could let out a foul comment.

"Come get them, Windclan cat." Briarlight called to him. Novapaw nodded and trotted over. The she-cat turned and headed into the den; her front paws pulling her back legs which stayed limp on the ground. That, Novapaw noticed, did not slow the cat down at all. She came back out in record time, handing him a leaf bundle and a stick with a mountain of cobwebs around one end.

Novapaw nodded his head in gratitude and was about to bound his way out of the camp.

"Wolfstorm." _**Oh no…..**_

"Make sure he gets back to his own camp _safely_." _**Oh Starclan no…. not the cat that saw him doing **__**that**__**….**_

Novapaw watched as the lean tom bounded to the entrance of the camp. "Will do Bramblestar."

Novapaw shook himself before running swiftly out of the camp, not even glancing at his "escort". _**Why him? I never wanted to see him again yet he just so happens to be the cat that Bramblestar picks…**_

Novapaw turned about a tree, stumbling over its roots. _**Focus on what matters, Novapaw. How do I get back to Windclan territory…? **_He sniffed the air and instantly found the trail. He pounded on, still stumbling over things. He heard a small chuckle from behind him.

Novapaw glared over his shoulder at the stronger tom who, surprisingly, was keeping up. _**How can he be so agile? **_

"Have you forgotten that this is _my _territory?" Wolfstorm meowed as if reading the apprentice's mind. "I might not be as fast as you, Bunny, but you certainly have the disadvantage; you aren't used to this type of terrain."

_**Well let's just see how you do in mine…**_ Novapaw burst out of the trees and kept running on, crossing over the border and into his own territory. He smirked, but it was covered by the bundled up herbs and stick. Novapaw pelted up the small hills and skidded down them with ease. _**This is much, **__**much**__** easier. **_Novapaw picked up his pace. _**I have to get there now. Ashfoot might already be… **_He steps faltered for a moment's time, but he instantly picked them back up. _**No. No one else is dying…**_

Novapaw finally caught sight of his camp. He pushed harder and rushed into the camp, the stale scent of blood flooding into his nose.

Owlwhisker instantly greeted him gruffly, taking the bundle and stick from him.

"Is she alright?" Novapaw huffed. "Did I make it on time?" Owlwhisker didn't answer; he simply turned and scrambled to the medicine cat den.

Novapaw sat to catch his breath, his gaze set on the entrance of the Medicine Cat den. "What if I wasn't on time? What if Ashfoot is already dead?" he muttered t himself, lost in his own thoughts.

"She's probably fine, Novapaw." A low voice said. "You were running _pretty _fast. I say you got here just in time." Novapaw looked over at the other cat whom was panting like he was. "I mean, I'm one of the swiftest cats in my clan, believe it or not. I could keep up easily in my own territory but, Great Starclan, as soon as you hit the open moor," he let out a chuckle and shook his head, " you were gone. I had to follow your scent most of the way here."

Novapaw stared at him for a moment. "Why are you still here?" He meowed somewhat rudely.

Wolfstorm stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I have no reason to stay." He bowed his head respectively. "My clan mates and I hope Ashfoot becomes well." He hesitates before stepping closer to Novapaw. "Remember to meet me at moon high tomorrow..." he murmured quietly, making sure no other cat could hear him. He bows his head once more and pads out of the camp, his tail high.

Novapaw hissed under his breath, "Yeah… right. Like I will." He shakes his head and places his gaze back to the entrance of the den. _**Will Ashfoot be okay? Was there other cats injured just as bad? What will Onestar do about this? **_

"Novapaw."

Novapaw jumped. _**Why do so many cats keep on startling me? **_"Yes, Sedgewhisker?" he looked at the she-cat who had padded over without Novapaw's detection.

"Did you know that Thunderclan cat? The one that entered camp a bit of time after you?" Her voice was…odd; it wasn't her normal, sweet voice.

"Hardly." Novapaw stated. "He spoke to me at the Gathering but that's it. Bramblestar made him accompany me back to my camp." He gave his mentor a questioning look. "Why do you ask, Sedgewhisker?"

Sedgewhisker lifted her chin. "I was merely asking a question." Her tone was daring, like she was waiting for Novapaw to do something. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm heading to speak to Onestar." She padded around Novapaw, heading towards the leader's den.

Novapaw watched her move away. _**What was that about? Perhaps she's just worried…? But what was with that tone…**_ Novapaw's thoughts trailed away from him as Kestrelflight exited his den with his tail held high. Novapaw bounded over to him, skipping a proper greeting.

"Kestrelflight! Is Ashfoot alright? Did I get you the herbs quick enough?" He asked rapidly, digging his claws into the ground.

Kestrelflight touched the tip of his tail to Novapaw's flank and smiled gently. "You did well, Novapaw. Ashfoot, I believe, will survive."

Novapaw let out a sigh of relief, flopping down onto the ground. "Thank Starclan…" he breathed out, "I thought I didn't make it on time."

"You did really well. I don't know if every cat in this clan would race into another clan's territory just to get certain herbs that may or may not help a clan mate." Kestrelflight purred roughly. _**I'm not too sure about that…**_

"Thank you." Novapaw mewed, bowing his head. "I really appreciate that." Kestrelflight nodded and continued his pad to… it seemed like the fresh-kill pile.

Novapaw stayed where he was. _**If it wasn't for those herbs… Ashfoot might not have….… Thank Starclan Thunderclan's herbs were well stocked still. Onestar will probably will show them his gratitude one way or another. And if he doesn't, they still deserve to know that Ashfoot made it… right? I could meet with Wolfstorm and- **_Novapaw stopped. _**What…? What was I thinking…? "I could meet Wolfstorm"? I really am a hare-brain! I can't stand the tom! **_Novapaw stood, walking towards the lonesome apprentice den. _**Then again… it's not like meeting him just so I could pass on the news is against the Warrior Code… right? I should just tell him then leave. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Then, I'll never see that flea-brain again…**_

Novapaw found his way to his nest, settling down to sleep. _**He said moon high, right? I'll show up a little later than that…..**_

….

Sooooo I realized that A: There will be a lot of chapters to the fanfic and B: I am basically talking to myself right now… ever so, if you did, in fact, read this just now…

YAYYY!

Thank you for reading.

~TheFuzzyKitten c:


End file.
